


yours.

by earltrancy



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, lolol, rika is mentioned once, they're both blind in one eye, this is uh. real gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 22:02:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12285261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earltrancy/pseuds/earltrancy
Summary: Neither have thought of a hard and fast explanation, but both have thought exactly this: it's warm with him.





	yours.

This isn’t where either of them expected to find themselves - lying on a couch in each other's arms, a laptop balanced between their legs, the air between them clean and breathable and comfortable. 

But it is. Neither have thought of a hard and fast explanation, but both have thought exactly this: it's warm with him.

Yoosung feels V idly run his fingers through his hair, kiss the back of his head, and he smiles, pliant to the gentle touch. "What was that for?"

V laughs softly, and his breath on Yoosung's neck is as warm as the sound itself. "You just won something, didn't you?" 

Now Yoosung laughs, turning and kissing V's jaw lightly. "That was a field monster. In a mid-level area. Not exactly a huge accomplishment for rank number two of the whole server."

"Oh." V's brows draw together. "Then what would be a huge accomplishment, Superman Yoosung?"

"Hmm," Yoosung holds back a giggle at V nuzzling his shoulder. "Well, it'd be cool if I could bag another one of those rare boss monsters, but I'd need a party for that, or at least a shit-ton of health and magic potions."

"What about your team? Or, wait - guild?"

Yoosung grins into his hand, feeling a surge of love at V's genuine curiosity for his favorite thing. The words "God you're cute," come out in a rush before he can think stop them; he kisses V's knuckles, then turns again and pecks his lips.

That usually so placid face pulls into a timid, embarrassed smile - an expression Yoosung now understands as directly akin to when he himself blushes so hard his ears turn pink. It's so rare it definitely deserves one more little kiss. Or three.

V makes a happy sound to himself, and Yoosung hums in response. "They're mostly offline right now. And the ones who are on probably wanna voice chat, but I - I kinda like listening to your quiet better than their voices."

V's first thought is that he wishes he could catch Yoosung's words in his viewfinder and take a picture of how they feel. V is an artist on purpose; Yoosung - V has found - is often a poet by accident.

His second thought is wondering if it would tickle if he kissed Yoosung's neck, and his third, fourth, and subsequent thoughts follow the same mischievous grain.

With Yoosung's giggles, V's suspicion is confirmed. He doesn't turn from the screen, but he subtly tips his head to the side to accept the sensitive kisses, which V takes as a victory of its own kind.

The laughs turn to heavy breaths and satisfied sounds as V’s kisses turn slower and longer. “Mmm, V,” Yoosung hums with a smile. “I’m getting the feeling that you're trying to get my attention…?” 

“What on earth would make you think that?” V mumbles back happily between his ministrations. He slings an arm over Yoosung's hip and bumps their legs closer together, making the laptop jostle and Yoosung laugh.

“You're the one who said you just wanted to sit with me and watch,” he murmurs, mock-accusatorily, as he turns his head again.

The scolding smile is too cute for V not to kiss, but he hums, “I do though,” against Yoosung's lips, and feels him playfully groan in response.

Yoosung rolls his eyes and hits a keyboard shortcut for “save” before closing the laptop and sliding it to the other side of the couch, and then V feels himself groan when Yoosung grabs a handful of his hair and tugs him into a kiss, cants a leg over his hips, and when V feels Yoosung bite at his lower lip and lets him push into his mouth with his tongue, he thinks moan is a more appropriate word for the sound he makes.

“Haah… Yoosung,” V murmurs, eyes closed, effectively shutting himself off from all sensory input that isn't Yoosung’s hands in his hair or his lips on his lips or his teeth on his neck or god, just him. 

“Mm, yes?” Yoosung teases, pulling away so slightly that V can still feel his lips moving. He looks into the pretty violet eyes before him in pure adoration.

V closes the centimeter of distance again gently. “Nothing. Just -” 

He interrupts himself with Yoosung’s lips once again, intertwining the fingers of their free hands in an attempt to show what he's having trouble articulating.

Yoosung squeezes his hand as he pulls away, his soft laugh telling V he won't get off so easily. “Just?”

He sighs, but smiles easily, running his thumb along the line of his partner’s lips. “Just - I want you to know I'm yours, Yoosung. Completely. This is - It's not -” He winces at his own stuttering. “It’s you. You're what I want. Honestly, truly… Nothing else is at play here. It's you.”

Yoosung smiles in understanding and holds him close, effectively silencing him. He knows what V is telling him. Ironically, Yoosung thinks he probably knows V better than anyone else, now.

He knows it in every smile, every kiss, every whisper of his name.

He's not her replacement, V’s telling him.

Yoosung knows, because he says it back in kind. 

“I know, darling,” he murmurs back, then kisses the curve of V’s jaw, under his ear. “And I’m yours. I promise, I see only you.”

Then he laughs, his breath fluttering V’s hair. “After all, you are my left eye.”

V grins widely and shakes his head, shifting and kissing the brow bone of Yoosung's blind eye. “And you're my right. So I suppose we'll always see each other. Silly.”

“Hey, I'm funny.”

“Of course.”

“Excuse me.” Yoosung pouts and pulls at V’s hair again, turning his laugh into a heavy breath. “Oh,” Yoosung smirks, then moves close to his ear to whisper, “That's better. Where were we, anyways?”

V hums contentedly, though his eyes go a little dark. “As I said - I’m yours.”

Then Yoosung's mouth crashes against his again, and nothing has ever been so very right, V thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [psychzen](psychzen.tumblr.com)


End file.
